Recommended Characters/BFB 2
Note: This is still incomplete. (Smirk) (Smirk) is a recommended character recommended by ThePirhana12. They're basically David but with a smirk instead. 9-Ball 9-Ball is a Recommended Character which was recommended by AwesomecatmanYT. Ace of Hearts Action Bubble Action Bubble is Bubble with abs and and looks like Action Bubble is squishing Flower. Anvil Apple Applesauce Arrow Asteroid Atom Atom is a character recommended by cammanb64. He is so small that an arrow and circle have to be drawn to show you where he is. Avocado bacon Banana Bang Snaps Basil Battery Beehive Belly Bag Beret Birthday Bubble BFDIPhone/Mepad/Phone/Phoney/Mephone Blob Blocky,Eraser, and Pen. Blocky,Eraser, and Pen. is a recommended character recommended by Pizzalover593. He is a mix of Blocky, Eraser, and Pen. Blue face. Blue face. '''is a character recommended by thedarklorf. He is the last recommended character to appear on screen. He only appears for a split second, so Donut mostly obstructs him. According to his recommender, thedarklorf, he/she enjoys dancing alot. Blue Needle '''Blue Needle is a recommended character that was recommended by Realcodyjnutt. It is clearly a blue version of Needle. Blueberry Bowling Ball Boxie Brain Brain is a recommended character recommended by TrollerPilotXIV. Briefcase Brocoli Bunk Bed Calculator Candle Cappy Cartridgey cat face cat face is a character recommended by s_floyd. He is Yellow Face with a cat mouth and cat ears. Cereal Bowl Chair Chalky Charcoal Cheese puff Chicken Bucket Chips Chocolate Chip Churro Churro is a recommended character that was recommended by RGuy98. He is a contestant on the object show Next Top Thingy. Clover Computer/Laptoppy coffee Coffee Bean coffee cup Crossy Crossy is a recommended character that was recommended by Jay28jay2. Although, she is green, her original design was brown. Cup David's Alter Ego Downvote See: Arrow Duffel Bag Duffel Bag is a character recommended by TehCanadianSpartan. He is a contestant on the show Battle for Object Destination and is voiced by TehCanadianSpartan DVD Emerald Book Epic Face Erlenmeyer Euro Evidence Bag Evil Gelatin Evil Marker Evil Marker is the evil version of Marker, Evil Marker appeared in Lick Your Way to Freedom. Fairy Floss Fez Fire Fish Fishbowl Flamethrower Football Font Font is a recommended character recommended by Sardobomb. Strangely, they aren't the usual object with limbs and a face. It's just the word, "Font". Fork Fossil Frame Freeze Juice Frozen Yogurt Furnace Fweeby Dude Fweeby Dude is a character recommended by Chinese-mustard-owl. He is just a neon green version of David. gas can Gifty Goldy Gravestone Green Bottle-cap Green Rocky Green Rocky is a recommended character that was recommended by edencudak. He is a green recolor of Rocky. He appeared when Donut was being flung to Team Ice Cube!. Green Smoothie Gumstrip Hailairhous Hammery Hand Gel Handheld Handheld is a character recommended by ThePlungeTakers. It is a BFDI DDSs from A Leg Up in the Race. Headphones HEARING AID Ice cream Ice Cube Speaker Box JacknJellify Jalapeño Kiwi Kiwi is a character recommended by LOS-Official. She is a contestant on the show Last Object Standing Krystal Lemon Lightning Bolt Lily Lilypad lime Donut Loaf Lose Token Magic Wand Marble Soda Meatball Mechanical Pencil Mechanical Pencil '''is a character recommended by Numberscrub. It is a hybrid of Roboty and Pencil. Megaphone Melody Minty Mirror Mr. Invisible '''Mr. Invisible is a character recommended by TheBestMaybe. There is a possibility of him being related to Nonexisty. Mrs. Announcer Box Mrs. Announcer Box is a character recommended by khaniage. She is a white speaker box with Dora's hair. Muffin Mushroom Nail Polish Napalm Notes onigiri Orb Patty Pawny pawprint Pea Peanut Butter Pearl/Oyster Pebble Pencil Pouch penny Perfume Perfume is a recommended character who was recommended by Switfpenguin78. Phone Pillar Ping Pong Pistachio Pistachio was recommended by kitkatyj. Pitaya Pizza Platinum Plug pocketbook POT AND WEED Pretzel They are the only faceless character so far. Punching bag purfball Quartz Raisin Bagel Red Pen Red Pen is a character recommended by GrassyDude. He is Pen, but with a red cap. red stickman red stickman is a character recommended by reddit8907. He is a red version of David. richard richard is a character recommended by Satyarichard. He is a gold version of David. RJ Kumar RJ Kumar is a recommended character who was recommended by RjGunner111. Root Beer Root Beer is a recommended character who was recommended by thetgrodz. They are a mug of root beer. Sapphire Sapphire is a recommended character who was recommended by Sapphirexe. She is one of Ruby's sisters. Scarfy Sharp Shoe Shrimp Tempura Shrub Shuriken shuttlecock Sippy Slimy Snow Gear SOCCERBALL SodaBottle Softball Spongy's Mother (Spongette) Spraypaint Sticky Notes Stoppy Stopwatchy Strawberry Stump Sun Sunflower Seed Surf Board Sword Sword is a recommended character recommended by AidanH6. They are a combat knife with a anime-esque face and limbs. Despite the name, it is actually a combat knife, not a sword. Syrup Synthesizer Tack Tape Tea Bag Tea Bag is a recommended character by DyamicHiccup. Like Bell, they are hung on a string and are limbless. Tetherbally Tetherbally is a recommended character by Yellow-chippy-kitty. Despite appearing limbless, his creator has drawn him with limbs. Traffic Light Trash Can Triangle Toffee Tomato Toonie Tube TWOWBot Vasey Videy Watermelon Watery Weavy Western Sahara white firey Windmill Wishlist Woody's Cousin Yin-Yang Yellow Watermelon Yoyleberry Yoyle Spoon ' Yoyle Spoon ' is a character recommended by Adminnimda. Yoyle Spoon has a very similar appearance to Lollipop. Trivia * Cartridgey's design is most likely based off of an NES Cartridge. * Fweeby dude is based on fweeby, a user and moderator on the Object Show Community discord. * While it may not be confirmed for sure, Sword's appearance may be based off of the Buster Sword, the sword used by Cloud Strife in the Final Fantasy series. * Discounting David & all his variations (including Dora), JacknJellify are the first recommended characters that are actually portrayed as humans instead of stick figures. Category:Recommended Characters